


A Thousand Years

by xxSnowyDaysxx



Series: Ipod Shuffle Challenge [4]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Falling Apart, He Fell In Love With Her Slowly, PTSD, Referenced Insanity, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSnowyDaysxx/pseuds/xxSnowyDaysxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Annie comes back from her games, he drops a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth, with a soft smile of his own and expects everything to fall back into place.</p><p>It doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

He loves her.

When he comes back from the games, it’s the only certainty. It’s the only thing he never doubts.

He didn’t think he ever would, not when they’d first met. She was small, and mousy, a stark contrast to the girls who commonly hung off of his arm, the ones he didn’t push off. She was sarcastic, a tongue so sharp that he cut himself on it daily. She had a wit that rivaled his own. She was his friend. It wasn’t ever love.

Until it was undeniable. She snuck up on him, and then suddenly every time he saw her his chest swelled, and his heart thumped, and _I love her_ was his only coherent thought.

He never said it. Always too nervous, too scared, too unsure. And then his name was called, and he was sure he would never make it out.

But he did. He killed, and he slaughtered, and he destroyed, and suddenly he was a victor. He was _the_ victor.

He feels like a monster.

With a soft smile, and a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth, she denies the claim. “You did what you had to.”

He tells her he loves her, and with another smile, more of a grin, she calls him an idiot and says that it took him long enough. She tells him that she loves him too.

He almost fell apart, but he didn’t. Because he had Annie. Because he loved her. Because he still had the chance to be happy.

When Annie comes back from her games, he drops a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth, with a soft smile of his own and expects everything to fall back into place.

It doesn’t.

Finnick falls apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: A Thousand Years by Christina Perri
> 
> Heh. I'd like to thank anybody who has taken the time to even glance at this collection. Each story was written in literally two minutes, so I do know they aren't the best, but I still appreciate anybody taking the time to give them a chance. :)


End file.
